An electrolyzer cell is a type of electrochemical device that uses energy to dissociate a compound liquid into its components. For example, water can be dissociated into hydrogen and oxygen (e.g. H2O→H2+O2).
Generally, an electrolyzer includes an anode, a cathode and an electrolyte arranged between the anode and cathode. The specific arrangement of a particular electrolyzer cell is dependent upon the components, materials and technology employed. For example, a Proton Exchange Membrane (PEM) electrolyzer cell includes a thin polymer membrane arranged between an anode and a cathode.
In practice, a number of electrolyzer cells are arranged into a stack to produce sizable amounts of one or more of the components of a compound liquid. To this end, the electrolyzer cell stack is included in a module that includes a suitable combination of supporting elements, collectively termed a balance-of-plant system, which is specifically configured to maintain operating parameters and functions for the electrolyzer cell stack. Example functions of a balance-of-plant system include the maintenance and regulation of various pressures, temperatures and flow rates.